


搏斗守则

by heqiyou



Category: Prison Break
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heqiyou/pseuds/heqiyou
Summary: Omega参加决斗，要么赢，要么被标记。





	1. Chapter 1

单间门口被堵得水泄不通，迈克尔坐在里面，背靠着墙，不停地将汗从眼睛里眨去。  
巴拿马的热天几乎可以杀死你的脑子，而索纳里浑浊发烫的空气又能熏得将它激活。潮湿炎热，四周没有安静的一刻，总是有人在附近残喘出声。  
一般都是Beta，他们喜欢独善其身，做与自己利益有关的事，除非发生轰动的趣闻可以引起他们被隐藏起来的享乐基因分子，大部分时间里都在游荡或者跟着Alpha等着一些转机——所以Alpha是危险的那类，扩张领地，恶意斗殴，在如此耗尽体力的热天中，居然还有心思惹事生非，个个像顶沸腾的炉子。  
现在他们几乎都堵在单间门口，扒在网格铁栏上，朝浑身汗湿的新来的迈克尔吹口哨，发出古怪的笑声，因为迈克尔手上的那把短刀（鬼知道他是怎么捡来的）而犹豫不前——目前来说是这种情况。迈克尔知道仅仅一把生锈的铁片是制止不了这帮亡命之徒的，所以在索纳中存在着什么无形的力量使得这些人还不至于一见到他就扑过来把他撕碎。  
迈克尔决定等等，与他们周旋，只要不主动离开单间，他应该可以相对安全地待到时机来临的那一刻。  
而后，迈克尔看着人群被拨开，勒齐站在那瞧着他。  
“我们这里很少来Omega。”他说话像喷着热气的黝黑蒸汽管道，不是太贴切迈克尔预想的监狱老大的模样。黑人摸着光头，抹去热汗。他的手下驱散人群，直到四周清净，迈克尔才发觉自己的喘息声是如此地刺耳急促。  
“你以为他们会对你怎么样吗？”勒齐进入了单间，低沉笑着靠近迈克尔。他无视那个小刀，停在颤抖的刀尖刚顶上他肚皮的距离。“这里有规矩，他们不会把你怎么样。”  
迈克尔几乎要感激地松一口气了。可是。  
“暂时的。”勒齐回头，他的手下和他一块大笑。  
“我明天就要转走了。”  
“哦，所以你的意思是要我们抓紧时间？”  
“不是。”迈克尔深吸一口气，他感到缺氧，这里热得他无法呼吸。“我是说，这么做没有意义。”  
勒齐挑眉。他用手指揉捏自己的下巴，搔着胡子。迈克尔的眼睛严肃地盯着他，力图不要忘记自己手里的刀子，这是他唯一的保障。  
“你知道这里的规矩？”  
“不知道，但是你们肯定要对新人做些什么。”  
又一阵笑声，迈克尔心烦地闭上眼睛。他希望勒齐是个讲理的人，脑子对脑子的博弈对他有好处，但在其它方面，迈克尔无法下狠心做到出格的一步，因此也不能拼武力保护自己。  
勒齐打掉他手里的小刀，很迅速。  
迈克尔几乎吓了一跳。他下意识要跑开，但他的手还没推上勒齐的胸膛，那帮手下立即压过来，把他按在凹凸粗粝的砖墙上，只留给他呼吸的空间。  
“新来的Omega都要参与搏斗。”勒齐贴近他的脸说。“搏斗守则是一对一，你赢，你就有生活自主权。”  
迈克尔看进黑人的眼睛，等着下一句话，无论如何，他准备着接受这里的规则。  
“你输，就会被标记。”  
迈克尔努力不让自己发出厌恶的叹息。  
“被谁？”虽然有些艰难，可能效果不佳，但他在短时间内摆出了玩牌的那副冷脸，过于事不关己地问道。  
“提出挑战的Alpha。这点你不用担心，因为你太抢手了，等会儿就有一场。”  
“如果我拒绝呢？”迈克尔挑衅地问。  
他被笑声淹没。  
“在这个鬼地方你能拒绝？”勒齐拍拍迈克尔的脸蛋，男人咬紧牙关，不让自己表情松懈。  
“除非你赢，要不然剩下的只有死或者被标记。但是你不会死的，没有人舍得让你死。我说过，这里很少能来Omega，上次的那个……”  
迈克尔没有听全，他在勒齐的只言片语里感到反复的反胃，胆汁在身体里发烫，灼烧着他的喉咙。  
“……所以我们这里必需有规矩，否则人们一过来看到满地的小孩，以为到了托儿所！”  
又一个劣质的笑话。  
“你不会想让自己的孩子出生在这样的地狱里，不是吗？”勒齐又拍迈克尔的脸，这次迈克尔恼火地瞪回去。  
勒齐假装自己被吓到。他夸张地举手后退，一边喔喔地好玩地要平息迈克尔的怒火。  
迈克尔以为这段见面就这么完了，可勒齐的手下没有放开他。勒齐再次挨过来。  
“十分钟后，亲爱的斯科菲尔德，十分钟后，你的Alpha在等你，就在中间院子里。”  
“我不会去的。”  
这句话说完，那帮手下加上力道地压制他，勒齐的双手便放到了迈克尔的身上，开始下流地搜身。  
“还有，不能有武器。”勒齐的手掌直接钻进迈克尔的裤头，发烫地抓住迈克尔的屁股，欣赏脱衣舞女般打量他开始发白的脸色。  
迈克尔抿紧嘴巴，扩张鼻翼呼吸，汗水不断地流过他的人中，消失在嘴巴缝里。  
勒齐又贴近一些，他的肚子压上迈克尔的腹部，带来一阵发烫窒息的压制感，双手将迈克尔的胯间压向自己。他满意地叹息，迈克尔则偏过头，躲着对方嘴巴里的热气。  
“参加搏斗是你唯一的出路。”勒齐顺势闻迈克尔的脖子，少有的Omega香味令他重新感到年轻。而后他熟练又强硬地掰开迈克尔的臀缝，在男人还没来得及惊讶挣扎前，把两根手指塞进洞里。  
他故意要让迈克尔感到疼痛，即便分泌液很快就沾湿了勒齐的手，他还是大力地刮勾Omega滚烫的内部，不断深入直到手指根贴紧那圈细腻的肉。勒齐听到迈克尔的呛吸声，隐忍与屈辱的动静令他感到满意。他毫不留念地抽出手，放在鼻下闻着，液体在鸡蛋黄的阳光中溜出光泽。迈克尔没有看他，羞愧和恐惧让他瞪着眼睛望着一旁的地板。  
“搏斗是你保护自己的唯一办法，如果你拒绝，那些人能以你破坏规矩为缘由把你肏死在这里。”  
勒齐的手下放开了迈克尔，让他直接滑坐在地上。勒齐瞥看他，提醒搏斗将在五分钟后开始，一帮人便离开了牢房单间。  
迈克尔依旧感到体内有根手指在撑大他，不断粗鲁地进入抽出，这令他无助又恶心。他几乎快要哭了，但目前能做的只有缩起自己，努力在五分钟内想到更好的办法。  
他不断地想到莎拉和林肯，而越是想他们，他越是感到自己柔弱得不堪一击。  
牢房外有动静，像老鼠窸窣而过。迈克尔没有理会，他抱着自己的双膝坐着，在等手上的颤抖退去。  
结果门外的动静进来，一个熟悉的人影来到迈克尔跟前。一只手僵硬地试图表现友好地搭在迈克尔肩膀上，不轻不重地捏捏，像哄一个孩子。  
迈克尔抬头，透过泪眼朦胧的视线，看着亚历山大·马宏消瘦尖锐的脸蛋。  
“你待会去攻击对方的膝盖，要懂得先下手为强。”马宏这么说。


	2. Chapter 2

马宏等到迈克尔带有讽刺的回应。  
“没想到你是会玩阴招的人。”迈克尔深吸一口气，在FBI探员的注视下稳定住自己，他抹了一把脸，眼睛亮了起来。  
“速战速决。”马宏不满意迈克尔这样轻佻地看他，自信得好像一切都还在这个小骗子的计划内，实际上大家都火烧屁股了。  
“为什么？”迈克尔问，他撑着墙站起，姿势有点别扭。  
“为什么帮我？”  
马宏冷眼看他这副惨样，心里很清楚是什么原因，同时有股淡淡的幸灾乐祸在胸口浮现。当他在索纳见到一脸发蒙的迈克尔，马宏发誓他那时候真的想杀人。迈克尔给他带来了希望又扑灭了它，现在他们都落到这样悲惨滑稽的下场，站在暴雨肆虐的反乌托邦监狱里，看着决斗中一个人淹没在泥泞中。不过也正如马宏对迈克尔的定义那样，他可以破灭他的期望，当然也可以带给他好的，这个小混蛋是天使恶魔的混合体，只要马宏把控得当，天平终究会倒向他这一边，迈克尔会成为他出去的希望。而且就在他们刚进监狱的短短几分钟内各种离奇的事应接不暇，令马宏没心思再去顾虑那股越来越微弱的恨意。  
“我需要你帮我出去。”马宏说。“这一切都是你害的，但我还是选择相信你，你很……聪明。”  
迈克尔在他面前露出笑容，短暂一下，洁白的牙齿又收回去，马宏不小心看得过头了。  
天哪，他们肯定会打掉迈克尔的牙齿，如果他输的话。  
“我不会去的。”迈克尔这么说，马宏反应过来他在说什么后，也不由自主地嘲笑起来。迈克尔还想解释什么，窗外传来人们带有节奏感的吼叫声瞬间把他们两人覆盖住。马宏看着迈克尔的脸色凝重，像是故意没发觉搏斗的前奏。  
“膝盖，就像我说的。”马宏想拍拍迈克尔的肩膀，但他忍住，伸出来的手捋过松散的刘海，深吸灰尘中的滚烫空气。“我需要你，迈克尔。”  
他说完走开，克制自己不要去在乎迈克尔因为刚才那句话而诧异的目光——眼睛里的那种颜色在这样的鬼地方太过美好了。

迈克尔在那帮人过来抓他前主动从楼体里走出，进入暴晒的阳光里。和刚来的那晚不同，这里热气蒸腾，尘土飞扬，像任何一个迈克尔梦里的荒漠，带给他心灵上的饥渴和思想上的焦虑。索纳的人在庭院中围成圈，熙熙攘攘，看到迈克尔让出路给他进入圈的中心。  
勒齐和一帮手下占据二楼观光的最好位置，躲在建筑物阴凉的影子里看着他，迈克尔在里面发现了T-Bag。那个干瘦的男人也看着他，他们相互对望，并不为发现对方处于这个位置而感到惊讶，从另一方面来说这样的事态发展放在他们身上真的再适合不过了。迈克尔是不断挑衅纪律常规的人，总是被顶上风头浪尖；西奥多·巴格威尔更适合这类困境，他几乎天生如此，引发争端或者顺流而下，永远自我主义，像死水潭里的泥鳅。他们也有过一次短暂的会面，在迈克尔还未被堵在监牢单间里之前，T-Bag先发现了斯科菲尔德。他从人群中蛇行过来，见到熟人那般亲近地打招呼。  
“所以，想念狐狸河吗？”他友好地微笑。  
迈克尔眯眼看他，转身走开。  
“你会想念我的好的，pretty。”T-Bag在他身后咯咯地笑着。“我会让你想念过去的一切。”  
然后迈克尔就被围困在单间里了，很有可能是西奥多搞的鬼。  
人群又爆发上一个层次的吼叫，迈克尔收回视线，看着魁梧的Alpha从另一头走进圈内，阳光在他古铜色的肌肉上发光。迈克尔看着这个相当于林肯一倍大的男人，空气中噪响的呼吸声渐渐收纳进自己胸膛里，接着是那股猛烈的气味突显出来，难闻腥冲。迈克尔皱着脸，稍微退后，还没怎么动，身后一下子伸出无数的手阻止了他，把他朝前推去。在这样对比悬殊的情况下，迈克尔难以控制地再次抬头看看二楼，勒齐新奇的目光令他胃下沉，而T-Bag过于冷静，心思不在这里。  
迈克尔环顾四周，大汗淋漓，视线有些模糊。人群的呐喊吵得他不能思考，那些下注的尖笑，纸币被不断绷直的砰砰声。贝利克曾趁着人多往他口袋里塞了纸条，也往那个Alpha口袋里塞。迈克尔对此感到困惑，直觉要他立即弄清楚这其中的关系，这会是一线生机吗？还是仅仅是件不相关的事？又有人在推搡他的背，手指戳得他阵痛，头顶的太阳残酷毒辣，发酵这里每个人的口臭。  
Alpha摩拳擦掌，耸动肩膀，咔咔扭着脖子，兴致勃勃地看着迈克尔。  
迈克尔下意识后退，背后的人又戳他，抓他，喊进他的耳朵里。然后。  
马宏在人群外圈看着他，没有肢体语言，只是静静地站着观望，目光像一股尖锐的凉气穿过迈克尔的胸膛。  
“我不参与搏斗！”迈克尔喊。  
Alpha愣了一下，朝身后的二楼回头。迈克尔趁这个时机一脚猛击Alpha的膝盖，从侧面攻击，一下子把他的惨叫踩出来。Alpha跪下，歪在一边，迈克尔再次上前，朝他的脸砸下十足分量的两拳。Alpha倒在土地里，庞大的身躯扬起一圈灰。  
速战速决。就像马宏说的。  
周围的人发出剧烈颤抖的嚎叫，大部分出自买迈克尔输的那方。勒齐在二楼挑眉，显得新鲜，T-Bag倒对此无所谓，他已经很熟悉迈克尔的出其不意了。  
迈克尔冷静地观察地上的Alpha一会儿，确保他暂时起不来后，赶紧转身要离开搏斗圈。那些人堵住他的退路，再次叫嚷着推他，把他往圈子中央推。  
“什么？”迈克尔抵抗着，又被人浪拱回。  
“我已经赢了！”他朝二楼喊，余光瞥到Alpha正在试图起身。  
“哦，我没说清楚吗？”勒齐懒散地喊。“一对一，死一个或者被标记一个。”  
迈克尔还没反驳，他张着嘴，皱着眉头，结果Alpha冲过来，给他来了结实的一拳。一瞬间迈克尔以为自己的脑袋会裂开，分成两半那样，沉重的眩晕又立即把他的分裂感拼凑回去。他凭经验矮下身躲过Alpha的第二拳，朝左边躲开，咬牙揍上Alpha的右侧。对方吃疼弯腰，迈克尔便跳起身，一脚踢Alpha的裆部。周围的人发出恐惧的吸气声。  
再次，速战速决。  
迈克尔转身，挤着要出去，他宁愿花力气和这帮人挣扎，也不愿意真的下死手，反正刚才那一击足够对方冷静好一会儿了。  
“必须死一个。”勒齐的声音从二楼响起，迈克尔没有去理会，他摆脱开一些干瘦的手臂，差一点就要突出重围。  
狗屁规矩。他心里骂道。  
突然一丝不好的预感降临在他后背，周围的人也在一瞬间憋住了气。迈克尔赶紧回头，正好看见马宏一手抓住Alpha握刀的手腕。他看着前FBI探员熟练地用手臂夹住Alpha的脖子，抓着对方手腕顺势将刀捅进那个庞大的身躯中央，连续几下。马宏松手，Alpha倒在地上不再动了。  
整个过程下来，马宏的呼吸丝毫没有乱，只是在抬头看向二楼时，因为戒断反应和烈日才有些气喘吁吁。  
“他作弊。”马宏耸拉着眉毛，摆出无害的表情。“我是说，他用刀，搏斗守则不能有武器不是吗？”  
他边说边环顾周围的人，像是在争取同情。人们悻悻地移开视线，作弊这点没什么好说的，只是赌输了钱让大家都闷闷不乐。  
马宏又抬头，抿着嘴巴与勒齐对视。黑人没说话，撇撇嘴回到室内。楼下的人见他这个反应，也一个二个散了。  
迈克尔还留在原地，站着没有动，双手保持着上一秒推搡的动作。他不可置信地看着马宏，烈阳令他的蓝眼睛在眉骨的阴影下发亮，但里面只有困惑和排斥。马宏当然看得懂这些眼神，他只是查看双手确保没有粘上血液，朝屋子的阴影回去。  
T-Bag站在二楼看着他们，开始感觉有点意思了。


	3. Chapter 3

Alpha的尸体被运走后，烤炉和水桶摆了出来，人们出来领餐。队伍稀稀拉拉地围绕着院子，刻意避开沙土中间的那滩黑血。  
迈克尔站在院子边上，没有排队，似乎在等待着一辆途经的巴士去往下一个地方。马宏在队伍里面，他前后的人都在刻意避开他，抱怨的同时也对他警惕。眼下没有人有兴致靠近迈克尔，不过T-Bag乐意放弃午餐时间，摸着楼梯水泥扶手来到迈克尔身后，几乎藏在阴影里。  
“就像你所看到的。”他用拖拉的南方腔开口。“你暂时安全了，大家都觉得你属于那个Alpha。”  
“马宏？”迈克尔的眼睛依旧放在庭院里。他稍微缩着肩膀，靠在石柱上，剥落的墙灰细细地铺盖在他手臂上。  
“啊，对，那个磕药的家伙……”  
“你究竟有什么事？”  
“你终于感兴趣了？”  
迈克尔恼火地转身，西奥多就站在那，轻松地耸耸肩。  
“好日子谁不想要？嗯？Omega找个Alpha保护，安安稳稳地这么呆下去……只不过，我感觉你的那位精神貌似不太稳定？”  
T-Bag模仿了下戒断反应的状态，然后笑嘻嘻地亮着眼睛。  
“所以你还有机会，趁早转手自己。”  
“我明天就可以'转手自己'了。”迈克尔说。“随便你们想干嘛，我只需要等到明天。”  
“不要这么天真，pretty。你永远不适合这个地方，这里你不该来，但是看看现在，”T-Bag抬手环绕了索纳监狱一圈。“你要留意自己的位置，没有人可以随便离开索纳！”  
迈克尔打算走开，结果T-Bag伸出手揪住他的领口，硬是扯停他。热气呼在迈克尔的睫毛上，还有一丝古怪的Alpha气味钻进迈克尔的鼻腔，温柔地抓住了Omega的注意力——或许正是这个原因迈克尔没有立即推开他。  
“我劝你想明白点，没有保护的Omega活不下去，而且刚才那场搏斗不会有人作数，那些Alpha会接二连三地不断找你单挑，直到肏松你为止，你以为你可以撑……”  
西奥多还没说完，一股力量把他与迈克尔分开。他们之间再次涌入炎热的空气，马宏站在迈克尔身后，捏着他的肩膀，眼睛却冷静地盯着西奥多。  
“有什么事吗？”马宏问。迈克尔在他手里挣扎了下，很快放弃，就这么被他拎着。  
T-Bag皱皱鼻子，摇摇头走了。  
迈克尔以为马宏会在T-Bag走远后松开他，结果那只手下了狠劲，把迈克尔朝牢房里拽。  
“我给你拿了吃的。”马宏把迈克尔朝单间里扔，也不管他是否站稳，又把食物往他身上抛去。“你在这里等等，我去拿水。”  
迈克尔把袋装食物丢在床上，故意无视马宏打算走出去。他刚到门口，Alpha张开的手掌就压上他的胸膛，力道威胁地将他再次推进单间里。  
“你要去哪？”马宏手肘撑在门框上，稍微垂着头问。  
“随便，哪里都行。”迈克尔说着又要上前。  
“呆在这。”马宏摇晃他低垂的头颅，命令道。  
迈克尔没有停下脚步，他已经打过一架了，不介意再来一场。  
因此那双手上前，用力地掐上迈克尔的脖子，把他整个人往后压去直到后背撞在墙上，柜子边正好戳到迈克尔的大腿，各种闪烁的疼痛令他咧开嘴角。不过他没法完成这些，Alpha以熟练的审讯手势将他的下巴抬高，露出完整的脆弱脖子。手掌肌肉若有若无地帖服滚动着。  
“我说过，在这里等。”  
迈克尔不能呼吸，他张大嘴，强烈的Alpha信息素灌进口中，呛得他眼眶发红，身体渐渐升腾出一股热辣辣的甜蜜窒息。  
“我说过我需要你，现在，我还可以控制脾气，但也不要试图惹怒我，明白吗？”  
迈克尔的喉咙正在发出无意义的气声，他抬手去抓马宏的手腕，眼睛艰难地眯起来，泪水就这么淌流而下。  
“明白就眨眨眼。”  
迈克尔照做，马宏立即松开他。前FBI探员没有理会坐在地上漏风般喘气的迈克尔，他走到门边，扶着铁栏杆，锈铁因为汗湿粘在他的指腹上。  
“我们现在的处境很艰难，他们都以为你是我的，只要有机会，就会有人来攻击我以取得你的标记权……”马宏捋过他的头发，困苦地紧紧闭上眼睛，再睁开。他朝身后看去，迈克尔刚缓过呼吸，正红着眼眶看他。缺氧令他的嘴巴越发红润，下唇的那条凹线简直在马宏的胸膛里疯狂跳动。  
马宏再次用力挤眼，多挤几次，深呼吸后他找回一些理智足以让他把话说完。  
“……我的状态很不好，所以，斯科菲尔德，记住，不要惹我。”他说完，看迈克尔一眼，确定他并无大碍后离开了单间。

迈克尔估计马宏暂时不会回来后，把口袋里的纸条拿出。他反复看了几次，没有头绪，只是知道那个被马宏杀死的Alpha尸体会携带着一摸一样的纸条出去。有人在朝外面传递信息，肯定不是贝利克，那会是谁？  
有人从单间门口路过，对着迈克尔犹豫了一下，走开了。  
迈克尔收起字条，来到门边，朝通道望了望，便立即走了出去。虽然马宏可以给予他暂时性的保护，但是迈克尔确定他不需要这个，再说这个瘾君子已经开始失去控制，继续和他呆在一块并不是明智之选。  
他走过一间间牢房，Alpha朝他吹口哨，伸手去碰他。一路上他不断躲避那些触碰，走得有些神似梦游。眼下他对未来打算毫无计划，只是想呼吸点新鲜空气，然后找个安全的地方继续等林肯来找他。  
通往庭院的路就在不远处，出口发着白光，从这里看去，走在阳光下的人如同鬼魄那般隐隐绰绰。  
突然有人拦去迈克尔的去路。那个人散发着一股不新鲜的味道，却不断逼近迈克尔，像是急切地要说什么。  
贝利克才不管迈克尔对他的味道有多么嫌弃，他已经在这个鬼地方打滚了几天了，惨得不能再惨。他现在急切需要盟友，无论是谁，熟面孔总能帮上一点忙，至少帮他搞件衣服。  
“我们是老相识不是吗？”贝利克凑近迈克尔说。  
迈克尔不断后退躲开他，贝利克说话的声音很大，陆陆续续把一些人吸引了过来。  
“你要做什么？”迈克尔顾虑地看着四周，而后才问贝利克。  
“食物，水，什么都行，我需要你帮帮我，你和那个探员一块，在这里有保障。”  
“我没有。”迈克尔皱眉。又有一部分人从牢房内出来，朝这边慢慢挪步。  
“我有交换的情报！”贝利克说。“你问我，我知道很多东西，关于这里！”  
迈克尔想到那张字条，但这不是眼下的重点。他将此忽略不计，只是摇摇头，想绕过贝利克。  
结果贝利克抓上他的衣服，开始大喊大叫了，求他不要走，看在过去的份上。  
“放手！”迈克尔压低声音，试着摆脱男人。周围的人聚集起来，好笑地看着这场闹剧，开贝利克的玩笑。  
“我没办法帮你！”迈克尔压低身子对贝利克说。“所以，放手！”  
“但是你有Alpha保护！”贝利克大喊，接着他的目光从迈克尔脸上移开，直愣愣地看着迈克尔身后某个位置。  
迈克尔直起身，回头看见马宏站在那，拿着一杯水，不知道为什么弄得满脸灰尘，只有那双浅色的眼睛在土里发光。  
马宏低头审视着几乎要抱住迈克尔大腿的贝利克，再抬头看看周围的人。被打量的人避开目光，却没有离开。  
“阿历克斯……”迈克尔无法对此做出解释，他只能张嘴说对方的名字。  
这个声音像开启了马宏的某种开关，迈克尔见他绷紧脸颊，抓着杯子走上前，做出要打人的气势。贝利克已经缩成一团，准备挨打了。  
结果那一拳打在迈克尔脸上，好心地避开鼻梁，但力道也够让摔在地上的迈克尔好受了。  
马宏需要在众目睽睽下显示出Alpha对自己Omega的控制威力，没有什么比惩罚体制还要来得威严明显。下手越狠，越可以巩固地位。捂着脸的迈克尔也明白马宏这么做是出于这个目的。但是在出了这一拳后，迈克尔看到马宏的手臂开始不断发抖，拳头无法有力地握紧——他彻底地进入了戒断反应。  
而且所有人都看见了。


	4. Chapter 4

四下安静，庭院里吵杂的声音泄漏进来。马宏若无其事地收起颤抖的手，鼓动胸膛试图平稳呼吸。迈克尔坐在地上，脸颊生疼，手指细细摩擦着水泥地板上的沙粒，像是刮痧紧绷的敏感神经。  
贝利克早撇下他们跑了，留下他先前引来的那帮人在不知不觉中围困住通道的退路。迈克尔紧张地看着马宏，他体内有块海绵吸收了全部的恐惧，饱胀跳动，令四肢无法动弹。面前站立的Alpha呼出一口气，眼神晃动不定，汗水几乎令他的面容融化。  
“起来。”马宏闭上眼睛，抖了下腿，不耐烦地示意迈克尔。“我说起来……快点。”他抓着污浊的杯子，说得很安静，同时急促地吸着鼻子；眼睛睁开，视线垂落在地上，完全一副病怏怏的模样。  
迈克尔伸出手，马宏一把抓住，把他从地上扯起。因为惯性和虚弱马宏没有立即站稳，那些找到机会的Alpha又上前一步，亮出刀子，跃跃欲试地缓慢比划着。  
马宏抬起胳膊把迈克尔挡在身后，小心翼翼地防御。迈克尔感到男人手臂的热量随着脉搏阵阵鼓胀，正透过衣服灼烧自己的皮肤。他们流了更多的汗，却感到后背发冷，喉咙干涸。迈克尔警惕地盯着四周，也看着马宏缓慢地吐息热气，看着他深陷的眼眶沉积少见的焦虑阴影。他们挨在一块，浑身紧绷。  
马宏的喉咙放松了。“跑。”他说。迈克尔扭头看他，马宏正好闭上嘴。  
周围的人扑了过来。  
马宏扭断最靠近他的手臂，打中下一个人的喉咙，人群的豁口出现。迈克尔朝那里跑去。他自己打倒一个，有人抓上他的脖子。身后马宏的怒吼被硬生生截断，像被洪水淹没。迈克尔摆脱那只手，几个人一拥而上，拉住他，把他压到地上。无数褐色的手，亮着光，弯曲着指关节拉扯他。迈克尔的后背一阵刺疼，有人抓住他的脚踝，有人抱住他的手臂，更多人要把他的腿打开。迈克尔开始乱踢，眼睛看不到任何人的脸，只有各种肤色的躯体，项链乱撞，衣服剧烈抖动。挣扎中他闻到血腥味，温热恶心，像是红色的汗。脚踝上的握力松开了，迈克尔试图起来，有人掐上他的脖子，有人捂住他一直在嘶吼的嘴巴。他的肘关节冰凉地抽疼，有人在抓他的皮肤；他的腰撞到硬的东西，疼得视线模糊。呼喊和喘息从头上压下，迈克尔看到光，栏杆，咧嘴的面孔——没有马宏。  
一连串的西语从某处爆发，迈克尔身上重量瞬间减轻，试图强奸他的人全都离开了。有人拉扯起他，迈克尔无法站稳，虚弱地挨到对方身上。马宏的脸出现在面前。他扯着他的手臂，试图要他站好。迈克尔呼吸男人身上尘土与血的味道，没反应。马宏便拍打他的脸，轻声喊他的名字。迈克尔眨眨眼，转过眼睛看身后，才发现自己在一团血里打滚。马宏继续轻拍他，迈克尔不耐烦地推开他，自己扶着栏杆站着，刚从死亡线上回来那样大力呼吸。他的思路终于再次清晰了，很清楚马宏一直在保护他。这种诧异感令他肚子里升起一股暖意，冲淡了前一刻的恐惧。  
勒齐的部下萨米站在院子那头的过道，对刚才发生的事并不显得意外。  
“你们要理解，这里很少有Omega，一般我们拿Beta充数。”  
“他已经赢了搏斗了。”马宏厉声说道，沙哑的嗓子摩擦过迈克尔的大脑皮层，带给他一阵酥麻。  
“不，他没杀死那个人，是你杀死的。”萨米笑着说。“你自愿当他的保护者，很好，但很危险。”  
马宏不再说话，他转身抓上迈克尔手臂就走。  
“如果你继续保护他，那就做得好一些。”萨米继续在他们身后喊。  
马宏把血吐到地上，没有回头。迈克尔则看到刚才混乱的地方三个人倒在地上，不同程度地抽搐着。那似乎是血的源头。

他们回到牢房门口，马宏才放开迈克尔，把他毫不客气地推进去。迈克尔摔坐在地上，靠在床边，原先扔在床上的袋装食物已经不见了。  
他感到马宏走到自己身边，影子遮盖住他。迈克尔克制自己不要去看他，而马宏蹲下身，先是用拇指擦过他的人中。迈克尔看着指腹上的血，没发觉鼻子有多疼。马宏不在乎他的反应，自顾自掐着迈克尔的下巴粗略摆动他的头观察，手有些颤抖地捏捏后颈，松开他，掀起他的衣服要检查伤势。  
“你在干什么？”迈克尔拍开在身上乱动的手，皱眉瞪着对方。他突然感到嘴唇湿滑，应该是鼻血又流了出来。这次马宏没有去擦，他盯着那股血从迈克尔的嘴巴滴落在破烂的衣服上，只是抿了下嘴，掩盖喉咙焦渴。迈克尔擦掉鼻血，侧过身想自己呆着。马宏再次抓他的手臂，抬起来又放下，想再去抓另一只。  
迈克尔用力甩开，马宏则掐上他的脖子，就像在这间牢房第一次发生的那样。  
“你如果想死的话就直接说，我就省得去救你。”低沉的嗓音磨砺迈克尔的耳蜗，提高了他剩余感知的敏感度。迈克尔感到马宏贫薄的嘴唇从皮肤上抚过，湿热滚滚；他的声音回荡在身体里，像一阵阵海潮漫上沙滩又退去。  
“你可以不救我。”迈克尔毫不示弱地顶回去。马宏挑眉，他现在看起来没先前那么脆弱，相对镇定，但眼里依旧有随即而来的涣散。  
“我怎么没发现你在刻意避开我？”  
“因为你杀了我父亲。”  
马宏放手，在迈克尔身边坐下，揉着脸轻笑。  
“如果你还以为我会逃跑，或者帮你出去，那是没可能的。”迈克尔说着往里面挪位置，离马宏越远越好。  
“这点我无法否认，人的确是我杀的。”马宏用手背擦眼睛，说下一句的话的时候收起笑容。“但是谁叫他朝我开枪呢？”  
迈克尔朝马宏挥拳，马宏轻易地拦截，并顺势把迈克尔压到地面上，令他后脑重重地砸了一下。  
“你还有什么想说的？有什么就说，这次把它说完，下次你再提的话我就没这么好人了。”  
“只要你能撑到那个时候。”迈克尔扯出他经常会做的那套表情来证明他依旧是掌握主权的那个。  
“哦，你还是认为你明天可以转走是吗？”马宏故作惊讶地眨眨眼，怜悯地打量他。Alpha稍微俯下身，用左手抚摸迈克尔的脸，拇指细细抚过油腻苍白的皮肤，丰润的下唇，继而向上，停在眼睑处。他的浅色睫毛朝迈克尔脸上扇风，像是一个轻吻。  
“没有这么简单，斯科菲尔德，没有这么简单。”  
马宏说完后离开迈克尔，不再管他，自己坐在床上，靠着墙，满头大汗地进入某种休憩的状态。  
迈克尔坐起身，从床边看他，感到困惑，不安从他的脊椎摸爬而上，抓住他的大脑。  
狱警用广播传讯迈克尔有人探访。迈克尔不由自主地抬头朝墙上的透气窗看，灰尘流动在阳光里，打着转。他看回牢房，发现马宏正有趣地打量着他。  
“要我陪你去吗？”马宏问。  
迈克尔恼火地扭头，但没有立刻起来。  
“怎么？不想见人了？”  
“我需要换套衣服，否则林肯会担心的。”迈克尔在牢房内环视，试图找到其他人留下的衣服。他胡乱寻找的时候听到一些零碎的声音，然后马宏叫住他。  
“我这里有钱，你拿去卖件可以穿的。”  
迈克尔疑惑地看着马宏手里的纸币，犹豫着要不要拿。  
“我下了注，搏斗还是算你赢。”FBI探员摇了下拿钱的手。“这是你应得的。”  
迈克尔一把抓过钱，马宏在他的怒视下笑起来。  
“不用谢。”马宏愉悦地说道。直到迈克尔离开牢房，他还是听得到马宏那股低沉震动的笑声，像是这间地狱里一个甜蜜的噩梦。


	5. Chapter 5

网墙外面的人不是林肯。  
那个男人像是一位走错路的美国游客，在烈日下眯着眼睛，把手帕按在脖子上压一下，松开，换到另一边再压压。他看见从铁门阴影中走出的迈克尔，仓促地笑笑，在对方还未彻底走近时，就已经急于开口说话以便躲开索纳炎热的一切。  
“知道詹姆斯·韦斯勒吗？”男人眯的眼睛就快在眉头下闭合了。  
迈克尔用鼻子呼气，“明天”正逐渐离他远去。

马宏倒在床铺上，鼻子挨着酸臭的床单，每呼吸一下，肺就被灼烧一次。他烦躁不安，却又想努力使自己平静下来，躯体内有另一个他在挣扎着，像是灵魂要炸开。他一会儿出热汗，一会儿又发冷，但总归还是汗湿一身，衣服黏着后背，是一层腐烂的死皮。他被床单的气味折磨够了，耳朵听到一些动静，恍惚中以为迈克尔回来。马宏想起来，结果只能抬起头，朝牢房的门口看。有一个人在那，悠闲地把身体重量放在一条腿上站着，面孔在阳光中模糊一片。马宏发出恼怒的呼噜声，似乎在叫对方走开。他伸出一只手撑起自己，关节颤抖，绷直，艰难地把他的后背顶到稍微冰凉的墙壁上。马宏再次看向门口，那里没有人。  
一丝惊慌落在胸口，然后被他的汗水融化。一群蚂蚁爬过他的头皮，他也不再花心思去考虑自己是否已经疯了。

T-Bag游走在监狱狭长曲折的过道中，正在为勒齐买点需要的东西。前不久他才意外地撞见那个FBI探员正在发毒瘾，看起来不堪一击。T-Bag躲在栏杆后面仔细观摩，考虑着是否需要给他致命一击，但是对方似乎在那团浆糊脑子里警觉到外人的威胁，半死不活地抬头，和他对视上。那双眼睛浑浊无神，也不能表明眼睛的主人是个好欺负的家伙。T-Bag发誓，在这副残败躯壳之下隐藏了一个凶狠险恶的杀人者的意识，只要西奥多头脑发热地靠近一步，对方可以徒手撕了他。这么一对比，意识清醒下的探员似乎还比这个来得安全。  
巴格威尔轻蔑地嘲笑起来，想到斯科菲尔德那小子居然选这样的精神病人都不选他，简直是可耻的愚蠢浪费。  
不过……总是幸运的男人下意识地咬着舌尖，快速地用它掠过干裂的嘴唇。  
这样的局面还是对他有利的，他甚至可以考虑帮探员渡过艰难时刻，只需要一点“糖果”。

结束会面的迈克尔回到高墙里面，铁门在他身后关上，狱警在上方用广播喇叭催促他3秒内离开这里。迈克尔不太在乎上头那些嗡嗡作响的西语，他看着面前泥土中着实的影子，接着一脚一脚踩上去。他爬着一个放在地上的、自己影子组成的梯子，无法通往高处，只是一味地前进，进入到建筑物的影子里。他感到自己通过地上的影子与索纳监狱连成一体，难以分开。这种想法令他虚弱，沮丧万分，而这里的炎热又令他不能安宁片刻。  
找到韦斯勒。他无意识地在脑海中重复男人的话。  
找到他，带他出来。  
周围吵杂声渐起，在很远的地方扎堆，是荒漠里被风吹到一块的风滚草。迈克尔看过去，大脑再次不由自主地网罗讯息——有多少人，他们在说什么，那些人的特征，墙体上的画，断裂的水管，有多少双眼睛看过来，落在泥里的鞋，从二楼掉下来的空杯子。  
那是谁的鞋……迈克尔收回视线前想到。  
对，今天有人死了，被送了出去，和贝利克塞的纸条。  
谁在对外界联系，为什么不自己来？  
迈克尔回过神，发现自己来到了牢房门口，马宏倒在床上一动不动，西斜的余晖艰难地攀进室内，抓着焦黄床单上线条分明的脚踝。  
“阿历克斯？”迈克尔叫他，床上的人没反应。四周开始昏暗，但还没开灯，马宏沉没在无法定义的暗色中，安静得让迈克尔吓了一跳。  
迈克尔走近的时候闻到一股酸味，他发现马宏倒在呕吐物边上，看起来已经被自己呛死一样。  
“不，千万别。”迈克尔蹲下身，将马宏侧身翻起，试探他的鼻息和脉搏。马宏的脸苍白，借着最后那点自然光，迈克尔可以看到他的睫毛在细微地颤抖，呼吸微弱至极，但好过没有。迈克尔松一口气，将Alpha扶着坐起，挨上墙，然后试着想翻开他的眼皮。  
一阵抽心的疼让迈克尔叫出声。他甩开马宏试图扭断他肌腱的手，而马宏睁开眼盯着他，再次攻击。  
抬起的手松懈下来，指尖的微风掠过迈克尔的睫毛。  
迈克尔赶紧离开马宏的攻击范围，半蹲着身子警惕他。  
“迈克尔？”马宏小声地问，没认真确认，立即闭上眼睛，喘息地挨回墙上。  
“你回来了？”  
“对，是我。”迈克尔没好气地上前。他试着把床单扯下，马宏压着一侧，在迈克尔动作的示意下有些狼狈地挪开位置。迈克尔把它揉成一团扔到牢房外，灯光跟着闪烁地亮起，给墙壁染上一种奇怪的青绿色。  
“所以？”马宏重着鼻音问。  
“所以什么？”迈克尔从一旁摇晃的上下铺床扯下没那么脏的床单，朝马宏丢去。马宏没有接，任由那块布盖在自己身上，变成牢房中一个脏兮兮的幽灵。  
“你的转监顺利吗？”  
迈克尔看着那只手在布下摸索，一通乱摸后终于抓到边缘，不耐烦地扯下，露出双稍微睁开的浅色眼睛。它们无神地打量迈克尔，甚至有点温柔。  
“这是我的事，你不需要管。”  
马宏哼笑一声。迈克尔叉腰站着，看着他把床单拱成一团，弄成松软的枕头，然后用尽全身力气般倒在上面，不安地缩起身体——依旧面朝着迈克尔。  
“你看起来比我想得还要严重。”迈克尔不自觉地开口。  
马宏没理他。迈克尔耸耸肩，自己钻进上下铺的下位，思考着有关詹姆斯的事。牢房外面依旧吵闹，夜晚并未给囚犯们的心里降温，他们活力四射，像白天里那样精力充沛。迈克尔尽量把这些杂音排除在思想外，耳边渐渐安静下来，但总有断断续续的动静困扰着他。  
迈克尔看向马宏，发现他正高烧般地粗喘气，活像跳到沙漠里的鱼。  
迈克尔原本不想理的，但是他就是没办法。  
“你需要点什么吗？”他来到马宏身边，伸出手碰他高耸颤抖的肩膀。  
马宏僵硬地躲开触碰，迈克尔感到对方的骨头在他手心里挪动，几乎将他划伤。  
“我去给你找点水。”他说着起来，马宏这个时候抓住他的手腕。第一下他抓得很用力，然后像是对此感到抱歉般，力道小了下去，只是轻轻地握着。  
迈克尔以为马宏要说什么，他弯下腰，只听到相对平稳下来的呼吸声。他困惑地抬眼看着马宏，观察到他的眉头正慢慢放松，最糟糕的感觉逐渐从他身上褪去，那股肌肉上呈现出来的防御性也缓和直至不复存在。  
面对眼下的变化，迈克尔似乎察觉到其中的关联。他在这个想法出现的第一秒感到恶心，但马宏依旧轻轻地握着他，难得平静地闭眼呼吸，很快就可以睡去。他浑身是汗，头发杂乱，和床单的布纹影子揉合在一块，闻起来还是有股不舒服的酸味。  
他至少是安定了下来，一直在漂浮晃荡的东西正沉淀在他的身体里，轻柔脆弱，在这种艰难困苦下显得极为珍贵。  
所以迈克尔暂时抛弃自己对此抗拒的心理。他没有摆脱开手腕上那只骨节突显的手，往常它都具有威胁，带有死亡的风；现在仅仅是一只男人的手了，有股轻悄悄的体温在皮下回荡，也让迈克尔内心平静。  
迈克尔知道这一切都是信息素在作怪，可是他无法拒绝——他们需要它。

第一章完


	6. Chapter 6

迈克尔醒来的时候还是半夜。没有月光，没有夏夜的凉风，他感到空气里污浊的部分沉落在皮肤上，使他疲倦不堪。  
他挨着马宏的床睡着了，脖子和肩膀的酸痛渐渐在肌肉间滋生，脸蛋一直压着床缘，凹了一道发麻的横线。  
索纳的夜晚是沉闷压抑的，是白天臭汗的余韵，是泥土发干的味道。  
迈克尔扭头，看着马宏睡在床上，脸在黑暗中模糊不定，只有那只手还抓着他，捂出了汗也要抓着。迈克尔试着移开，他小心地挪动僵硬的手臂，稍微直起身子。  
一些动静在牢房外难以平息，像是一群老鼠，越来越近，一下子经过牢房门口。  
迈克尔看过去，在黑暗中瞪大眼睛，屏住呼吸。他轻轻地推一下马宏。  
“老鼠”突然折回来了。

有人叫他，清晰的一声。  
马宏回头，全部人开始叫他。他看到同事、部下、家人，还有那些已经死的人。他们看着他，叫他名字。然后他药瘾发作，感到虚弱，不停冒汗，四肢瘙痒难忍。周围的人挨近，从过去的时光里审视着他。马宏把他们推开，要找到最开始的声音。  
又是一声叫唤，短暂局促。四周死寂一片。  
马宏抬头，看到电梯上迈克尔的脸。  
年轻男人开口叫他名字。  
“阿历克斯……”

“阿历克斯！”  
马宏猛地抬头，随后前额在高耸的肩膀之中垮下去。梦里消失的吵闹遗漏到现实，马宏想去辨别，但大脑里隔着一面墙，连眼睛也无法在黑暗中看见。突然肚子受到重击，马宏干呕，疑惑被耳鸣打断。他下意识抬手挡住半空挥打下来的拳头，刀带着凉气划伤他。马宏击打对方的胸腔，接着是下巴，手臂上的阻力没了。四周还是黑暗，闷热潮湿，用鼻子无法呼吸。马宏用力吸气，一丝无可比拟的气味从中突刺，像梦里的呼唤，勾住他的喉咙，心脏便狂跳不已。马宏急切地寻找气味源头，在前面，在下面，很接近……很浓郁。有人撞过来，他挡开，比划出位置一拳打上太阳穴。躯体倒下发出的沉闷碰撞，恐惧的抽气，还有仓促的脚步——入侵者离开了。牢房安静下来，地面上传来尖锐的喘息声。  
马宏向前一步，跪下，喘息声带着温度环绕着他。Alpha的双手摸索到一具滚烫柔软的躯体，胸脯在激烈起伏，鲜活的生命在黑暗中，在他的手掌下。马宏极力去看，头骨里有另一种黑暗挡住他的眼睛，剩下他的鼻子，可是气味堵住了呼吸，令他口腔干涩。大脑里都是热，耳鸣时强时弱，梦里的人在看他，看得他太阳穴突突地跳。  
身下的人要离开他。  
不，不要走。  
马宏用力抓住那双手，捏住疯狂的脉搏。他听到声音，是直接由喉咙抽搐而出的恐惧吸气声。马宏从中感受到生命力，一切的美好都在他的掌控之中，是这个黑暗混乱之地的奇迹，他可以借此攀登，去往光亮平和的地方，留在那里。  
他要一口咬下去，去咀嚼。马宏知道他的身体需要这个。  
“阿历克斯！”叫喊在他耳边炸开。  
马宏立起身，看到迈克尔被他压在身下，自己抓着他的手，一秒后马宏还发觉自己张着嘴，似乎正在朝迈克尔无声嘶吼。  
他以为会等到一个解释，继续看着迈克尔，先前包围他的美妙的感受从身体抽离，他便渐渐掉落回索纳监狱逼仄的牢房里，在黑暗中热得喘气。  
迈克尔没有说话，他发疯般挣扎，不给马宏反应时间，大力推开他。马宏摔在床边，撞到后背某处，疼得他肺抽紧，血腥味爆发在口腔里。  
“你要咬我？”迈克尔突然说。马宏一时没反应他在哪，大脑里的墙又回来，把他所有的感官封闭得水泄不通。  
“什么？”他缓慢地问，抬头想找迈克尔。在说话之后马宏才发觉自己嘴巴被撞裂了，不知道什么时候发生的事。  
“你……你差点……”  
马宏皱起眉头，模糊看见一个人影在不安地走动。迈克尔正在害怕，激动得不能好好说话。这可真新鲜。马宏想笑，嘴唇的伤口再次刺疼他。  
“我不知道。”他叹口气，疲倦和一股隐约的骚动在他皮肤下翻滚，他觉得自己必须在感到难受之前睡回去。  
“你！”迈克尔出现在马宏面前，扯着他的衣领，颤抖着嘴巴说。“你刚才想标记我。”  
马宏欻忽发觉迈克尔一直在压低声音说话，这只能提醒他目前的处境从未好过。但是他太困、太累，甚至太饿了。  
马宏陷入黑暗中，最后一秒勉强从记忆捕捉到迈克尔的气味，这一星半点的甜头足以令他安然入睡。

马宏醒来的时候四肢沉重，身体发冷，似乎正在发烧。牢房炎热，光刺疼他的眼睛。他从地上缓慢坐起，环顾一周，听到自己骨头的咯咯作响。  
迈克尔缩在下铺阴影里睡觉，脸又黑又青，比昨天脏多了，像是天花板的灰落到他身上似的。  
马宏颤抖地叹息，他揉着太阳穴，想把难受放在思想后面。走廊远处有骚乱，越来越近。马宏没有朝门口看，直到萨米喊他的名字，马宏都在看着迈克尔，没有回头。  
他们把他扯起来，推搡着出去，在楼梯口停住，然后把他往二楼推。  
虽然马宏没有指出来，也没有对此表示出一点嘲笑，但当他要被拉走，看见迈克尔在床上悄悄眯开的眼睛时，昨晚的事他便瞬间理解，并且知道迈克尔已经决定抛下他去做其它事——这似乎象征着最初那个连口头都算不上的协议破裂了。  
马宏笑了出来。勒齐则是皱眉，没发现他的笑点在哪里。T-Bag在帘子后面，鬼鬼祟祟地观察。马宏余光瞄到，没有理会。  
“自从你来了之后已经破坏了索纳好几条规矩了。”勒齐给自己倒酒，马宏盯着琥珀色的液体在玻璃杯里回荡，一点阳光折射开，不自觉地回想起冰块相撞的清脆声。  
“听说你昨晚杀了人？再一次的？”  
马宏抬起下巴与勒齐对视，显得困惑。  
“有个人死在自己的牢房里了，别人都说是你杀的。”  
“那是他的问题。”马宏咽下唾液，汗弄得他人中和鼻尖发痒。  
“我要说的就是这个。”勒齐像在空中抓到什么，得意起来。“在这个地方，有矛盾可以理解，但是我个人建议要光明正大。”  
他拿起一只干枯的鸡爪，绑着一条黑色绳子。马宏盯着那个小东西，感到有些厌恶。  
“你们有问题，就一对一，在这个院子里解决，不能私下完事，这不公平。”  
“至少你要试着让你的人听话。”马宏紧紧闭上眼睛，回想冰块碰撞声，逃离这个鬼地方，去度假。他睁开眼，一股颤抖由胸口冲出，被他故意低头的动作打散。  
“他们半夜袭击我……我们，违规也是他们在先。”  
勒齐猛地放下杯子，走到马宏跟前，示威地打量他。  
马宏被撞了一鼻子臭味，他难过地侧过脸。勒齐很高兴他有这种反应，便退后一步，接着他看到马宏的手在袖子里发抖。  
“我想你明白了。”  
马宏看勒齐在满意地微笑，不想为此解释什么。  
“这一次我们当它没发生过，毕竟你的情况特殊。”  
“迈克尔赢了搏斗，你最好让这里的人承认这点。”  
“不，他没有赢。”勒齐回到酒杯边，注意力移开，不再对马宏感兴趣。电视机在播巴拿马的晨间剧，音质很差，所有的对话都在沙沙作响。  
“除非他再打一场，杀一个人，威慑力在这里总会有用的。”  
然后勒齐要马宏出去，他的手下一下子就把马宏拉到过道外。  
阳光瞬间抓住马宏，几乎让他尖叫。Alpha困难咽气，狼狈地躲进阴影。因为这个角度，他从一旁的铁栏杆缝隙中看到迈克尔站在院子里，藏在柱子一边。柱子的另一边是贝利克，他们正在若有若无地悄悄说话，眼睛严肃地盯着院子某处。  
马宏调整身体，站个好位置，默默地看着他们。


	7. Chapter 7

“所以你不知道是谁给你纸条的？”迈克尔盯着院子一角，像是在对空气说话。柱子的另一边，贝利克佝偻身体，尽量把自己藏在柱子黑影中。他听到迈克尔的问题，迟疑地朝四周看，期望自己可以在人群中立即将那个人指认出来。  
“我不知道，但是、但是，迈克尔，这件事很奇怪，没有你想象得简单。”他想到柱子另一边和迈克尔面对面说话，但是他一动，迈克尔就赶紧退开，警惕地缩紧肩膀，警示贝利克最好不要碰他。贝利克懊恼地呼气，他忍下想揍迈克尔一顿的冲动，尽量去迎合对方的要求，谁叫他沦落到索纳的最底层呢？天知道这其间是怎么运作的，为什么他现在衣不遮体食不果腹，而迈克尔可以继续当他的小白脸，享受得天独厚的资源，还有Alpha保护……贝利克探头，盯着迈克尔的脸，回想到狐狸河监狱他们的第一面，那时候他已经从这家伙自命不凡的表情上察觉到引起混乱的源头了，可惜他没能力阻止灾难发生，潘多拉魔盒总是无法及时关上。  
“我不该在这里的。”贝利克突然说。迈克尔轻轻转动手里一小块碎镜子，似乎没在听贝利克说话。  
“都是你，一切都是因为你！我应该呆在狐狸河继续当我的狱警！”贝利克大声说道，牵扯到身体某处的伤又弯下腰，疼得抽气。  
“如果你没什么要说的，我先走了。”  
“等下！”贝利克看着迈克尔这张黄金奖券要离开，赶紧趴在柱子上叫他回来。  
“我下地下室干活，有食物放在那里！”  
迈克尔回到柱子边。  
“对，有食物在那里……”贝利克减低音量。“新鲜的，袋装食物，一整袋，那时候我以为谁把东西落在那，简直狗屎运。我原本以为就这一次，结果第二天，同一个位置，又是袋装食物，不过这次下面压着张纸，要我帮忙，说把同内容的部分撕下来，塞到参与搏斗的两人口袋里。我就想，反正也不会有什么事，帮个忙，还有东西吃，在这鬼地方……”  
“什么时候的事？”  
“嗯？哦，大概是你刚来的那天，我还奇怪他怎么知道会有搏斗比赛。”  
“在地下室里……”迈克尔重复。他把镜子碎片转了一圈，光斑落在他的脸上，然后滑开，进入到院子里。  
“你拿那个小碎片不会是要自卫用吧？”贝利克嘲笑地问。迈克尔没理睬，他的眼睛盯着镜子里二楼的马宏，Alpha正准备下楼。  
“最后问你，贝利克，你知道詹姆斯·韦斯勒这个人吗？”  
“听别人提起过，但这和纸条有什么联系？”  
迈克尔扭头看着柱子后的贝利克，确定他没有说谎后，随手把镜子碎片一丢，匆忙离开。  
“你要去哪？迈克尔？你答应过我会有食物的！”  
“有的话就会给你。”迈克尔回身指着他警告。“小声点，不要再把人引过来了。”  
“你有什么好怕的，现在没人敢碰你，因为那个FBI探员。他们叫他‘夜魔’。”  
“为什么？”迈克尔皱眉。  
“说他会在夜晚杀人，很多人都怕他。”  
迈克尔提醒自己不能笑出来。

马宏下楼梯差点腿软摔倒。他勉强撑住身体，手掌在粗糙的墙面上挫伤，火辣辣地疼，瞬间把他从无力窒息的眩晕中刺激回来。他从未如此难受过，他的身体正在脱离，而这里的一切，炎热、烈日、吵闹、臭味又挤压着，如果他不去努力呼吸，不再刻意地感知自己正在心跳的话，随时都会死于癫痫引发的窒息，或者在发疯的时候心脏衰竭。  
“看起来你需要帮助啊。”拖沓的南方腔调在马宏身后覆盖而下。马宏没有回头，对方却不耐烦地推了他一下，让他踉跄地来到一楼的回廊里。  
“有什么事吗？”马宏挨着墙站好，眼睛看向前方像是在找人，实际上他的眼泪令整个院子扭曲，不断闪光，犹如一个巨大的灯泡。  
“嘿，我在这里。”T-Bag笑着朝马宏打响指。马宏的眼睛立即转过来，只是没能精准地停在T-Bag的脸上。  
“很难受是吧，放心，我也经历过，美妙的时候简直是身在天堂，但是它会把现实弄得更加难以让人忍受。”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”马宏抹着下巴的汗，他感到眼眶在冒火，要抬手去揉，T-Bag立即抓住他的手腕，快速把东西塞进他的手里。  
马宏知道那是什么，但他没有扔开。  
“太难受的话人会自杀的，”南方人咂咂嘴。“我在帮你，放心，我们都不属于这里，要相互帮助。”他说着拍拍马宏的肩膀，马宏下意识地要挥开那只手，T-Bag躲过，露出夸张的无奈表情。  
“我劝你不要浪费，以你现在这个模样对付不了斯科菲尔德，你知道他很狡猾，又漂亮又狡猾，不是吗？”  
马宏艰难地睁大眼，想看清T-Bag的表情。在晃动的泪水中，他只看到电梯外那双蓝色的眼睛，正紧张又诧异地瞪着，意外马宏的出现，甚至被他灼热的目光吓到。  
那是他与迈克尔的第一次见面，急促失礼，大吼大叫，相互间刺探进灵魂，让人呼吸一滞。  
马宏回过神，T-Bag已经离开。热风席卷着他，带着苦涩的尘土，发出细微的沙沙声。他盲目地环视院子，发现迈克尔不见了，但贝利克正在慢慢走着。

贝利克被推撞上墙的时候完全想不到对方会是马宏。他当然知道马宏不好惹，但也不至于像目前的传闻“夜魔”那样夸张，况且之前看他状况也不是太好。贝利克想着他或许可以在马宏走神的时候溜掉，对付瘾君子他还是有办法的。  
贝利克刚抬脚要跑，马宏一下子扭住他的手腕，贝利克直接尖叫起来。  
“刚才迈克尔问了什么？”马宏平静地问。  
贝利克认为他的手断了，如果他再拖延答非所问，他可能会被打残。  
他妈的，这个家伙是疯子！贝利克痛苦地眨眼，被马宏的一脸淡然吓到。  
“他问纸条的事！”贝利克吃疼地回答。  
“纸条？”马宏松开他，公事公办的态度和眼下肮脏混乱的环境极不相称。  
“他还问詹姆斯·韦斯勒这个人，我、我听说过，但不了解！”  
马宏若有所思地站着，右手挠挠左手臂。贝利克不解地看着他，现在逃跑的位置空出来，但他不敢乱动——他偷偷地动下手腕，万幸地发现只是疼而已。  
“他有说去哪里吗？”  
“什么？”  
马宏矮下身，无声地把贝利克逼到墙上。他没有与贝利克对视，只是看着地面，有可能是贝利克的脚。他的姿势很稳，呼吸平静，神态自若，肩膀动起来的时候像头豹子。  
“我再问一次，他去哪了？”  
“我、我想是地下室。”贝利克咽下唾沫，身为Beta的他对气味不太敏感，但目前马宏身上散发的威胁力足以杀人，从心灵上。  
马宏听到回答，直腰退后，朝一个方位指指，挑眉示意贝利克回答地下室是不是由那里进。贝利克点头，马宏便离开了。  
这该死的地方， 一个二个都是疯子！贝利克朝地上啐一口，随后幸灾乐祸地笑笑。  
至少他知道斯科菲尔德那小子要遭殃了。


	8. Chapter 8

迈克尔在地下室的水里走动，两只脚划出水声，搅动了狭隘空间里陈腐的臭味。当初他站在台阶上，对着一地差不多齐膝的污水，没多想也就下来了。现在迈克尔只能祈祷水底下不要有任何会勾破他皮肤的东西。  
他很快找到贝利克所说的处理粪堆的地方，那股恶臭猛然在拐角处猛烈起来，迈克尔没有做好心理准备，无法抑制地干呕。他赶紧快步离开那里，朝地下室的深处过去。潮湿但阴凉的空气让他呼吸好过一些后，迈克尔观察起四周，他打赌韦斯勒躲在地下室里，加上他在迈克尔刚进索纳不久便知道会有一场搏斗看来，韦斯勒的位置应该可以窃听到二楼勒齐的对话。  
“迈克尔。”有人在叫他。迈克尔胸口发紧，他强迫自己放松，然后转身面对在他身后不远的、极其虚弱的马宏。他看着男人扶着墙，满脸是汗地停在那，脏水从他小腿边呈涟漪波荡开，只有一小部分轻微地冲刷过迈克尔的腿上。Omega甚至感到水流从他的脚趾缝间冲刷而过。  
“阿历克斯，你不应该下来。”迈克尔板着脸说，适量地与马宏保持距离。他看着对方那张深陷泥潭的脸，暗自松口气。  
“你只是想抛下我，自己一个人出去。”马宏难受地在这股臭味中吸气，他耸拉着眉毛，露出迈克尔从未见过也没想到要见到的可怜表情。  
“不，我没有，真的。”迈克尔想着他必须把这个嗑药的麻烦鬼哄回去。“你干嘛下来？”  
“有人说你在下面，我跟下来看看。”马宏朝前一步，然后一个趔趄，差点摔进水里。  
迈克尔放心地上前，他架住马宏靠墙的那侧身，想着这个人脑子不清醒，把他送上去后自己便再次安全了。  
“但是，迈克尔，你在下面做什么？”马宏几乎把全身的重量压在迈克尔身上，这让Omega吃重地喘口气。迈克尔调整姿势，勉强地对马宏露出笑容。  
“我只是找索纳的出口，你在上面呆着，我很快就出来。”  
他看着马宏正颤抖虚弱地叹气，便用一种急切的哄人口吻对他说。  
“你看起来真糟糕，快离开这里。”  
“所以你不想承认你下来找詹姆斯·韦斯勒这个人？”  
迈克尔还没反应过来马宏为什么会提到这个名字，他就被推到墙上，撞得下意识弯腰咳嗽。马宏站在他面前，毫无怜悯地看着他，把一只手撑在墙上，将迈克尔逼得憋下咳嗽，上半身尽量往墙上退。  
“别耍我，你这个机会主义者。”马宏贴近他的脸，平静地说，刚才那副病恹恹的模样一扫而光。迈克尔撇过头，紧皱眉头不想看他。他厌恶上一秒轻易上当的自己，可是当马宏故意用Alpha的气势压盖他后，迈克尔已经分不清他是否更加唾弃现下的这个自己。  
“你以为在这里你还可以像在狐狸河监狱里面控制一切吗？”马宏并没有盯着身下的迈克尔，他抬眼，让手肘撑上墙，这样一来他更加靠近迈克尔。他听到迈克尔在他轻微的动作之后难受地抽了口气，心里终于在进入索纳这么久一来尝到一丝报复的味道，这是种混合着臭水、墙灰、汗液和若有若无Omega屈服的气味。  
“你是个控制狂吗，迈克尔？”马宏偏下头，深深地叹口气。  
迈克尔闭上眼睛，不去想近在咫尺的Alpha的胸膛，接着他听到自己无意识发出的啜泣声，像一个稍微响亮的嗝。  
马宏在胸膛里发笑。  
他转向迈克尔，面对面，几乎要亲上去那样，如果不是他威胁十足的眼神和紧绷气愤的手臂肌肉，那样子接近于一个浪漫的贴面吻。  
“看样子你有小秘密是不是？”他说话的热气喷洒在迈克尔的脸上，在他的嘴角处灼烧。迈克尔想朝另一边扭头，马宏立即掐上他的双颊，用力量把他固定在原处。  
“看着我，迈克尔。”  
迈克尔朝前看，眨眼之后，蓝色的眼睛缓慢地与马宏对视。  
他看着Alpha正用一种令人着迷的方式审视着他，他的眼神深邃，里面有股火；他的鼻息沉重却又平静，像暴雨前的空气，令人不安但也痴迷其中；而他的皮肤，上面布满巴拿马热天下的汗，可是触碰上去，迈克尔可以想象出它还是冰凉的，移动抚摸的手指，短短的胡渣在指腹下划动，每一下都刺激得喉咙发痒。  
“我感觉你现在心不在焉。”马宏露出嘲笑的神情，迈克尔则无法将视线从他危险的牙齿上移开。  
马宏没有继续说话，他接受迈克尔对他露出的那种无意识的迷恋目光，用手指扯扯他冰凉的耳朵，而后整个手掌覆盖上去。  
迈克尔立即发出一阵温柔的叹息，往马宏的手上靠，那股自然而然的顺从令马宏腹部紧缩。迈克尔依旧在与马宏对视，但似乎又没在看他，眼神穿过他看到某个远方出神。  
“你在看什么？”马宏用拇指摩擦着迈克尔的颧骨，眯着眼睛问。他低沉顺滑的声音流进迈克尔的耳朵，像一股融化的金子填满年轻男人的心胸，让他太过满足而皱紧眉头。  
“我，我并没有……”迈克尔艰难地找回自己的声音，他咽下空气，迟疑地离开马宏的手掌，缥缈的眼神降落回马宏的眼里。  
“什么？”  
“我并没有耍你。”他直视马宏，无比认真地说——就好像这是真话一样。  
马宏打了他。迈克尔从墙上滑倒，再向前一步跨住身体不至于摔进水里。不过他还没站稳，马宏抓住他的衣服，轻而易举地扯回，再次面对面。  
“现在撒谎对我没用。”马宏往同一个位置打。他松开迈克尔，任对方扶着墙弯腰缩着。  
“你还想怎么样？”迈克尔立起身朝马宏喊。“你杀了我父亲！你还想我要怎么样？”  
马宏一步上前，双手推搡着迈克尔，让他在墙上撞了几下。  
“别这么感情用事。”马宏警告他。“活在过去对你不好。”  
“去你的！”迈克尔挣脱开他，把嘴巴里的血吐在水里，马宏这才看到他的颧骨肿了起来。  
“你以为我喜欢来到这个鬼地方？”  
“哦，那我才是愿意来的那个？”马宏挑眉，轻佻地干笑着。“当初他们要我在这里抓到你，这一切都有计划，会发生什么你心里应该清楚。”  
“我不知道，该死的，他们只是想要我找一个叫韦斯勒的人，然后把他带出去。”迈克尔看起来像是要扑到马宏身上打他，片刻后他还是保持着攻击的姿势——压低身段，眼睛一直跟随着Alpha。马宏没有过多在意，他只是从迈克尔的左侧荡到右侧，晃晃悠悠地踩着水，随时准备把迈克尔按进水里，如果他真要扑过来的话。  
“我没办法联系上林肯，我没办法……”他说到林肯的名字后，整个人松懈下来，越发沮丧。马宏看着他身体换了一种姿势，无助地歪斜在墙上，一只手遮盖着眼睛，下弯着嘴角，像是在哭。  
“我不知道他们会怎么样，莎拉和林肯，还有其他人。那个人只是要我做这些事，不用顾虑其他的……该死的，我这次搞砸了……”  
马宏在原地站了一会儿，等他内心对迈克尔的警惕因为眼前的判断退去后，才缓慢地靠近迈克尔。  
“我这次真的搞砸了，你高兴了吧！”  
“我没这么说。”马宏来到迈克尔身边，没有碰他，只是无措地看着他湿润的双眼，用他最具有欺骗性的安抚声音说话。“你能不能先冷静一下？”  
迈克尔疑惑地看着他，张着嘴巴。  
“所以你现在是在安慰我了？”迈克尔挖苦地说，并且立即和马宏保持距离。马宏没有跟上。  
“我还以为你喜欢威逼审讯那套。”  
“必要的时候我会用。”马宏没好气地说。“我只是很讨厌有人要欺骗我，尤其是我先前是这么相信那个……混账。”  
迈克尔无奈地出口气，厌恶地瞥着马宏。“你自己明白我为什么会这么对你，你昨晚差点想标记我。”  
“有需要的话。”马宏毫不犹豫地说。迈克尔在他的注视下不可置信地瞪大眼睛。  
“为了你的安全，该死的，不要用这种眼神看我。”  
“肏你的，阿历克斯！”迈克尔刚平复下去的情绪又激动起来。  
“难道你想被这里的其他人标记？你要犯蠢的话随便你，哦，顺便，T-Bag肯定是第一个想要你可口小屁股的人！”  
马宏说着走过去要抓迈克尔，迈克尔再次退开，凶狠地瞪着他。马宏突然反应过来他们刚才的争执是多么幼稚，他恼火地看了迈克尔一眼，转身离开。  
一阵动静从地下室的远处传来。马宏回身，与迈克尔对视。他们默契地不再出声，仔细地去听昏暗处的动静。  
他们听到石块掉进水里的声音。接着是一阵窸窣的移动声。  
马宏先冲了过去，迈克尔只能跟在他身后。他们一头闯进昏暗的地下室通道里，处于一种几乎摸黑乱撞的处境，而那阵窸窣声逐渐远离，马宏知道他无法追上了。  
他转身，迈克尔撞在他胸膛上，发出惊喘。马宏抓上他的手臂，把他往回扯。  
“那家伙躲在墙里。”马宏边走边说，迈克尔没有否认，这让马宏感觉良好。  
“我们下次来的时候需要准备点东西。”马宏继续说，身后的人沉默，四周只有踩水声，污水的臭味不再刺鼻，马宏糟糕地发现他已经对此适应了。  
“你有想过韦斯勒为什么要躲在这里吗？”迈克尔突然问。  
“不知道。”马宏终于在水里踢到阶梯。他先是把迈克尔拉上去，然后推着他的腰要他继续向上走，自己则跟在后面。“我们待会找个人问，希望不是太过严重的问题。”


End file.
